Journey to Akavir
by RevvEmUp
Summary: Fifth installation of 5E. The Nerevarine discovers a dragon on a morning walk, but is saved by a Greybeard. It flees to Akavir and decides to chase after it, and discovers a secret under Akavir.
1. Chapter 1

Six years after The Nerevarine thwarted Dagoth Ur's plans, dissolved the False Tribunal and defeated Hircine; he was bored and craved more adventure. One day, a dragon attacked the Nerevarine while on a morning walk around Seyda Neen. "A dragon! I thought you winged reptiles were extinct?" The Nerevarine wondered as he unsheathed his sword Trueflame. "Lif zey sadon gein; leave me grey one!" the dragon threatened before breathing fire. The Nerevarine has never fought a dragon before and wasn't prepared.

Suddenly an elderly Nordic man wearing grey robes sprinted towards the dragon faster than the blink of an eye and shouted "Fus ro dah!" at the dragon, blowing away the fire breath with the force of his own voice. "You dare to face me mortal? Your death will be in vain!" The Dragon threatened. "I do dare; I was a Greybeard!" the elderly man yelled. The dragon whipped his tail at the man, but he quickly shouts "Feim zii gron!" and the tail passes through his transparent body. The man shouted "Fo krah diin!" before breathing frost at the dragon.

The dragon shivers as the frost hits him. "So cold… You are good, for a mortal." the dragon complimented. "Leave, now!" the man commanded. The dragon flies away as a female Redguard wearing netch leather armour arrives. "I just saw a dragon flying towards here. Where is it?" the female Redguard asked.

"You just missed it missy. Oh… it's one of you Blades." the man said in disgust. "How did you know? Grand Spymaster Nisfar Adlathil, do you know this man?" the Redguard asked. "No Elone, but he just saved my life. I had never faced a dragon before and I know nothing about them but he was brave enough to face it." Nisfar said. "For starters, my name is Sorar Thunder-Mouth; I am a former Greybeard of High Hrothgar. I was banished because I was using the thu'uum for violence.

"So why come here to Vvardenfell?" asked Elone. "I'm visiting my son, Sjorvar. He tells me all about the Blades and trusts me to keep his secrets. I was on my way to his shack when I saw the dragon flying towards this general direction, so I followed it in hopes it doesn't see me." said Sorar. A group consisting of a Bosmer woman, an Argonian man, another Redguard woman, an Altmer man, a Breton woman and a young Nord man with face tattoos arrives. "Where's the dragon?" the younger Nord asked. "Sjorvar, glad to see you son!" Sorar greeted.

"Father, it's good to see you. Why aren't you in Skyrim?" Sjorvar asked. "I'm banished because I shouted a goat off the mountain." Sorar answered, embarrassed. "Reunion aside, where did that dragon come from?" Nisfar wondered. "We don't know. We need information from Grand Spymaster Cosades but he's in Cyrodiil." the other Redguard woman replied. "I'll give him a visit. Sorar is your ship still here?" Nisfar asked.

"Yes, it's docked at Gnaar Mok." Sorar replied. They walk to Gnaar Mok; a small fishing town at the edge of the west side of vvardenfell known as West Gash. Nisfar and Sorar board a small sloop as the others wave goodbye. The ship heads south to the mainland on Morrowind, then take a silt strider to the northeastern border of Cyrodiil and arrive at the city of Cheydinhal where they see an Imperial man being arrested by the guards. "You have the right to remain silent, criminal scum!" an Imperial guard threatened.

"I'm telling you, that's not my skooma, someone planted it!" the prisoner yelled. "You there, I have orders to send this criminal to Imperial City Prison." commanded another elderly Imperial guard. "Imperial City, we should follow them, I don't want a long tour." said Nisfar. They follow the guards' carriage at a safe distance to avoid confusion of the guards being watched. They arrive at Imperial City and gaze at the White-Gold Tower.

"It's as beautiful as the day I left prison." Nisfar commented in nostalgia. They arrive at the tower at the centre of the city and spot two guards patrolling the area. "Excuse me; I want to join the Blades. Do you know where their headquarters are?" Nisfar asked. "Cloud Ruler Temple in Bruma County, north from here. There's a path leading to it from Bruma City." a guard directed. "Thank you, sir." Nisfar thanked.

The two leave Imperial City as Sorar pants vigorously. "Wasn't that Elf a prisoner that was pardoned by the Emperor?" one of the guards wondered. They arrive in Bruma City where they spot a temple high above the mountains. "We have to go up there? I can handle living in mountains but not going up or down one. I'll wait for you at the inn." Sorar said tiredly. Nisfar goes to the road north to the northwest gate in Bruma and follows the path up the Jerall Mountains.

After a few hours Nisfar approached Cloud Ruler Temple and walks up to a lone guard at the gates. "I'm Grand Spymaster Nisfar Adlathil from Morrowind. I need to speak to Grand Spymaster Caius Cosades. It's urgent, there's been an incident." Nisfar asked. "He's inside speaking with Grandmaster Jauffre." the Blade soldier said before opening the gates. Nisfar climbs the stairs and into the temple where he sees an elderly monk talking to Caius in Blades armour. "We saw the dragon heading to the mainland again, but this time at a longer duration between flights." Caius reported to the monk.

"Excuse me, Caius Cosades. I need to speak to you." said Nisfar as he poked his head through the door. "Nisfar, it's been a while. Can it wait? We're in the middle of an emergency." Caius greeted. "No, sir, we saw and attacked a dragon along the Bitter Coast." said Nisfar. "You saw it too? I hoped nobody would. Come inside, tell us everything you know." the monk said. "That's the problem; I don't know how to handle the threat." Nisfar responded.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Just tell us what you saw." the monk requested. "Well, I was taking a walk along the bitter coast when suddenly, a dragon attacked me. I had no idea what to do and I was paralysed from fear. Suddenly a man in grey robes ran faster than running water and started shouting strange words at the dragon that harmed it like spells. First he made a thundering boom like thunder, and then breathed frost on the creature." Nisfar explained. "Was he flying south after the battle?" asked the monk. "Yes, and then the other Blades came to my location after the dragon left." Nisfar answered. "That's the same dragon we saw for the past few months. You know, before we started protecting the emperors of the Empire as the Blades we used to be warriors known as the Dragonguard from Akavir; a faraway continent east of Tamriel. They chased the dragons to Tamriel where they met Reman Cyrodiil, founder of the second Empire and the legendary warrior they searched for; the Dragonborn. Dragonborn are mortals with the soul of an immortal dragon and are natural-born dragon slayers that can consume a dragon's soul." Caius explained.

"We believe that the dragon is Ahbiilok: a dragon that was hunted by the Dragonguard in the First Era. He fled to Morrowind and was never seen again until now. He had flown back and forth from the mainland to Vvardenfell. We don't know why he's flying in this unusual pattern." the monk explained. "Maybe he's hunting between places or fleeing from potential witnesses." Nisfar theorized. "Perhaps, but the time taken between flights is approximately five hours starting from four o'clock in the morning to nine o' clock, but he fled early, possibly from his attack on you." the monk explained. "The man in grey robes, did he say something about the Greybeards?" asked Caius. "Yes, but who are the Greybeards?" asked Nisfar.

"They are priests that live on the top of the Throat of the World; the tallest mountain in Tamriel, maybe even all of Nirn. The Greybeards train for years to use the Thu'um: powerful spells spoken in the language of the dragons." Caius explained. "What do we do about the dragon? It could wipe out an entire town or even a city with power like that!" Nisfar said worriedly. "We need to know what it's doing first, Ahbiilok is the only confirmed surviving dragon so we need to handle him first." the monk said. "We should take a closer look at the dragon, and trap it!" Nisfar suggested. "Good idea. Gather the Blades near Seyda Neen at three in the morning tomorrow under the cover of dark and prepare the trap. Bring some enchanted fire-resistant rope that we have in the armoury for the trap." Caius said.

Nisfar goes to the armoury of the temple and searches through the chests and finds some red glowing rope. He puts the rope into his knapsack and waves at Caius and the monk before leaving.

He arrives back at Bruma where he goes to an inn named "Olav's Tap and Tack" near the east gate. He finds Sorar drinking some mead at a small table. "This stuff feels nothing like the mead back in Skyrim. At least it has the same minty taste." Sorar mumbled as he drank a bottle of mead next to a pile of empty mead bottles. "Excuse me, Sorar. We're going back to Morrowind, we need to catch that… alit." Nisfar whispered. "We just got here; actually I don't mind anymore. The mead here feels weird, it's like my brain got lighter and my magika feels like it flew back to the Aetherius." Sorar said drunkenly. They went back to Vvardenfell and gathered the Blades to Nisfar's house in Balmora.

"Alright, I talked to Caius back in Cyrodiil and he accepted my plan to trap the dragon." Nisfar announced. "How? It's a dragon! It has the power to breathe fire, that's no problem for Dunmer but anyone else will get hurt!" Sjorvar as he paced around in the room panicked. "Calm down, son. You should have seen your old man in action! I didn't even lift a finger and all I had to do was shout some words and he just gave up! I'm sure we can keep it down." Sorar reassured as he grabbed Sjorvar. "He's right, he can hold down the dragon and we can tie it up with enchanted rope given to me by the Blades on the mainland." Nisfar said confidently.

"Okay, but what if we fail?" Elone asked. "We'll think of another plan then." Nisfar answered. Later the next morning at 3:45am the Blades are hiding behind individual trees in the Bitter Coast as Sorar is standing in plain sight on a hidden net trap with levitation spells aimed at the four corners. "I've been standing here forever! Can I just sit on a stool while waiting?" Sorar whined. "We need you to stay right there, Sjorvar told us about you getting easily distracted at night." Elone said.

"Can I at least have a stool?" Sorar complained. "Fine! Sjorvar, can you get your father a stool from Grand Spymaster Adlathil's house?" Elone asked. "Yes ma'am!" Sjorvar agreed as he runs back to Balmora. 15 minutes later, but Ahbiilok is still nowhere to be found and Sjorvar hasn't returned. Suddenly Ahbiilok surprised the group while Sorar is walking around, drowsily. Ahbiilok destroys the trap with his dragon breath before breathing on Sorar as everyone stares, and then flies eastward.

"Great! The dragon destroyed the trap, Sorar is out of commission and Sjorvar still isn't here!" Elone complained. "Hey father I've got the… I missed the dragon didn't I?" asked Sjorvar in disappointment as he looked at his angry father in burning clothes. The Blades carry what's left of the rope and Sorar back to Nisfar's house where the Altmer tends to Sorar. "The trap's a bust, so what now?" Elone asked. "We'll follow the dragon." Nisfar replied.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

A little later in Cyrodiil atop the Velothi Mountains, a lone Blade soldier with a telescope looks towards the east. "The dragon's not going back, what happened?" the soldier wondered. Hours later the soldier runs to Cloud Ruler Temple and reports to Caius Cosades. "Grand Spymaster Cosades, there has been a change in the flight pattern." the soldier informed. "Tell me, did it fly east?" Caius asked.

"Yes sir. How did you know?" the soldier asked. "It's going home to Akavir." Caius answered. Days later in Vvardenfell, the Blades are preparing a ship for an expedition to Akavir. "I'm totally panicking right now! What if we don't make it back?" Sjorvar wondered worriedly. "That's why you should stay behind, you're just an apprentice and it's too dangerous for you. Another Grand Spymaster will arrive to supervise you." Nisfar assured.

A chitin-clad Dunmer with a white ponytail approaches the Blades. "Greetings, my name is Testa Guai. I have been sent here as a temporary replacement for Grand Spymaster Nisfar Adlathil. Where is he, Journeyman?" Testa asked Elone. "He's gathering emperor parasol spores to try to make a temporary base on Akavir." Elone replied. "Is he part of House Telvanni?" asked Testa. "Not sure, but somehow he knows how to make a small stronghold with Telvanni methods." Elone replied.

Meanwhile on the Ascadian Isles, Nisfar is levitating to the gills of the giant emperor parasol mushrooms and extracting its giant spores and later retrieving greater soul gems from his house. "Hello, Grand Spymaster Nisfar Adlathil? My name is Testa Guai and I'm your temporary for when or if you get back from your expedition." Testa greeted as he let himself inside the house. "You should be here for a month, if not then consider yourself permanently stationed on Vvardenfell. But if I still come back alive after a few centuries, you are to be stationed back to where you were in Cyrodiil." Nisfar said. "Fine by me, I haven't been in Morrowind for years." Testa commented nostalgically.

"So what can you do?" "Pardon?" "What are your abilities? What's your cover when staying here?" the two interviewed. "Well, I applied for the local guard as per the instructions by Grandmaster Jauffre, but I used to work as a merchant, an enchanter, and a blacksmith." Testa answered. "What do you train for potential recruits?" Nisfar asked. "Basic lessons as a swordfighter: blocking, the blade and armour." Testa answered. "Do you know any spells?" asked Nisfar.

"I can conjure an ancestor ghost. Though, I just prefer using the good old blade." Testa answered. "So to recap: you worked as a merchant, enchanter, and blacksmith, your cover is a guard and you train swordfighters." Nisfar evaluated. "Is there anything else you'd like to ask?" Testa asked. "Okay, you're qualified for the job. Remember to visit Apprentice Sjorvar Horse-Mouth often; he's very lonely out in his shack." Nisfar reminded.

"Am I his superior or his father?" Testa asked sarcastically. "That would be me, his actual father." Sorar interrupted as he enters the house. "Who are you?" Testa asked. "My name is Sorar Thunder-Mouth, Sjorvar's father." Sora answered r. "I've seen your robes before, you're a Greybeard. I have never seen a Greybeard at all! I thought you stay up on the top of the Throat of the World." Testa said excitedly.

"Nisfar, the ship's ready for sail. Are you ready?" Sorar asked. "Yes, food, weapons, shelter. I told you I would be using a Telvanni-style mushroom tower." Nisfar replied. "Great. Hey, new guy, if anything happens to my son I will personally throw you into the Red Mountain!" Sorar threatened Testa as Nisfar leaves the house. "Y-yes s-sir." Testa replied worriedly. "Good, I will be in Skyrim and don't think I won't visit. I know mark and recall." Sorar said.

On a small Dunmer junk the Blades are ready to set sail as they carry the last set of cargo and equipment. Sorar, Sjorvar and Testa wave goodbye as they raise anchor. The ship sails away from Gnaar Mok and heads east into the sunrise. After a few days they spot Ahbiilok flying in the same direction and they follow him while trying not to be spotted. Soon they lose Ahbiilok in a thick fog, but sail stright.

Within a month they find land that they believe is Akavir. "Are we here?" the Altmer wondered. "Maybe, we should find somewhere to set up base." Nisfar replied. They find a small island not far from the mainland and Nisfar prepares to make the base by spreading some of the spores and two soul gems to make it grow faster. "This will take a few days to grow, but right now we need to find the dragon and make sure he doesn't come back to Tamriel." Nisfar commanded to the Blades setting up the crates. "I'll stay here to make sure the base will be grown." the Altmer said.

The Blades venture into the thick tropical forest where they find a small village inhabited by what appeared to be men with hairy tails and hands for feet. "Hello there, my name is Nisfar Adlathil we are from Tamriel!" Nisfar alerted the village. "Tamriellics, we have not met your kind in a very long time. We are the Tang Mo. My name is Kerepu." a monkey man with yellow fur covering the outer perimeter of his face like a beard welcomed them. "You speak Tamriellic?" Nisfar asked in a confused tone. "Our home, the Thousand Monkey Isles, or Tang Mo in our tongue, is usually the first place visitors from the west arrive, so we learned their language to communicate with them easier." Kerepu said.

Have you recently seen a dragon fly here?" Nisfar asked. "A few hours ago a dragon flew above the isles but thankfully did not notice us. We have not seen a dragon except for the Ka Po' Tun's great leader Tosh Raka, his head towering above the trees and shadow reaching the coast." Kerepu said.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"Did the dragon land near here?" asked Nisfar. "I am unsure. If it did we would surely be doomed. Only a few Ka Po' Tun patrols are in the area and they would surely attack anyone who is not Ka' Po Tun or Tang Mo." Kerepu said. "We should probably go now. We have a dragon to hunt. Goodbye." Nisfar said before the Blades continue forward into the jungle. They go from island to island until sunset when they see Ahbiilok, sleeping in a small clearing. "There he is, we should strike now before." said Nisfar before he was interrupted by Elone covering his mouth.

Elone pointed to a trio of what appear to be armoured humanoid tigers, similar to the Khajiit, standing next to Ahbiilok. "Those must be a Ka Po' Tun patrol Kerepu told us about. We should wait for them to leave before we move in." Nisfar said. Ahbiilok wakes up and trips the soldiers with a swing of his tail before breathing fire on the soldiers. They run away and dive into a small lake to extinguish the flames. The Blades then charge, brandishing their spells and weapons.

Ahbiilok breathes fire at the Blades but the female Breton casts reflect on the fire and redirects it back to the dragon. Ahbiilk is blinded by the stream of fire as the Blades wail him with their weapons. In response, Ahbiilok whips them with his tail and throw them into the treetops. The Blades shoot Ahbiilok with arrows and spells but he retreats to the sky. "He better not be going back to Tamriel, we just got here!" Elone complained as she and the rest of the Blades climb down from the trees.

"He's been flying for days. Surely he would need to rest his wings." Nisfar assured. "Yameru! Dareda?" a Ka Po' Tun soldier yelled. "We do not understand Akaviri. We are the Blades." Nisfar announced. They say something to the Blades that sound like a warning before walking away and resuming their patrol. "I guess they left us with a warning. Now that they're out of the way we can hunt the dragon without being disturbed. Right now we should check on Tyermaillin and the base." Nisfar said.

They return to the small island where they find the ship in pieces and Tyermaillin gone and several five-foot mushrooms on the shore. "Where is Tyermaillin? He was supposed to watch over the base!" Nisfar yelled in frustration. The Altmer healer walks out of the jungle holding a bunch of bananas in his arms. "Where were you? We thought you got captured by those soldiers!" Nisfar asked worriedly. "Sorry, I got hungry and I saw some bananas." Tyermaillin said. "Well we're glad you're still alive, but what happened to the ship?" the other female Redguard asked.

"I came running here when I saw the dragon blow up the ship." Tyermaillin answered. "Great! Not only the dragon got away but he destroyed our way home!" the Argonian Blade complained angrily. "Calm down, Nine-Toes. We can just build another ship after we kill the dragon." Nisfar assured. "Where do we sleep for the night then?" asked Elone. "Mushroom towers grow in a matter of hours but can be sped up by fertilizers such as… compost." Nisfar planned as he looked towards Tyermaillin eating a banana.

After eating the whole lot of bananas the Blades throw their peels at the mushrooms as several Tang Mo emerge from the forest with barrels. "We heard about your need for fertilizer. We have plenty to spare for you. We could let you stay in the village instead." Kerepu said. "Thank you. We only need the fertilizer. The dragon should have its focus on us instead of harming any innocents." Nisfar said. They dump the contents of the barrels on the mushrooms and they start growing rapidly until full growth to a small tower. "Telvanni, eat your heart out." Nisfar boasted as he looked up to the tower's cap.

The Blades salvaged what they could find from the ship and placed them inside the house. "Now that we have a roof let's sleep under it, we need enough energy to hunt down the dragon tomorrow." Nisfar announced. The Blades sleep in the tower as two mysterious figures in black cloaks spy on them through the window. "Dareda?" one figure said. The next morning Nisfar, Tyermaillin, Elone, and Nine-Toes scout the jungle with the fireproof rope net as the rest of the Blades stayed behind and guarded the tower.

"Alright, the dragon is still on the isles so we need to look carefully with all these strange trees around." Nisfar instructed. "There are similar trees back in the Summerset Isles. I haven't seen tropical beauty for centuries." Tyermaillin commented. "Focus, the dragon could be in front of us and we don't… realize… it." Nisfar said in surprise as he sees Ahbiilok sleeping in a burning clearing in front of them. "Just our luck, he's right in front of us." Nisfar whispered as he and the others hide behind a fallen tree. "What should we do?" Tyermaillin asked quietly.

"It's best not to wake a sleeping dragon, so we should follow wherever it goes." Nisfar answered. A few hours pass and Ahbiilok has woken up and flown away. "Quickly, after him!" Nisfar commanded. The Blades then follow Ahbiilok for many hours, until Ahbiilok lands again in another cleating, but a Ka Po' Tun patrol walks into the clearing so Ahbiilok attacks them with fire breath. "Doragon! Ikou ze, ikou ze!" a Ka Po' Tun soldier screamed in fear.

The Blades charge in as Tyermaillin climbs a tree with a short blade before jumping from the tree and landing on Ahbiilok's scaly head and grabbing onto his horns. "Tyermaillin, what are you doing?!" Nisfar yelled to Tyermaillin in surprise and concern. "I'll distract him while you get the net and trap him!" Tyermaillin instructed as Ahbiilok swung his head around. "Elone, Nine-Toes, get the net ready!" Nisfar commanded.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Tyermaillin stabs the dragon's head repeatedly but is thrown off and hits a tree before his short blade follows and stabs him through the shoulder, pinning him to the tree. Nisfar and Elone throws a net made out of the fireproof rope at Ahbiilok as he flails in pain. "My arm!" Tyermaillin cried in pain. "Are you okay? Well, besides your arm." Nisfar asked. "Yes, nothing a restore health spell won't fix, except that I was trained in medicinal healing and I don't have restore health. This still hurts and my shoulder is bleeding. I'm just going to pass out now." Tyermaillin hissed in pain as he tries to remove the short blade but passes out.

"Don't worry, friend. We did it, thanks to you." Nisfar thanked Tyermaillin before turning to Ahbiilok. "What were you doing in Morrowind?" Nisfar interrogated. "I was hiding within Morrowind and Vvardenfell. I killed anything I came across, including witnesses. That is all I did for Akatosh knows how long until you damnned Blades found me. I had nowhere else to flee except Dovahnor, or how you from Tamriel call Akavir." Ahbiilok explained. "Why didn't you return in the first place?" asked Nisfar. "Dov have very few fears, one being the Tsaesci. Though smaller than Dov, they enslaved most dragons and aimed to consume the rest. So we fled to Tamriel, as well as your predecessors the Dragonguard. The war between the Tsaesci and the Ka Po' Tun still rages." explained Ahbiilok.

"Wait, you lured us here, destroyed our ship, and knew of an ongoing war in this land? You lured us into a trap! You're counting on the war to kill us!" Nisfar realized in fear. "If I cannot kill you myself, then the ongoing conflict will!" Ahbiilok laughed. Red dragons suddenly dot the sky and start burning the trees before landing and revealing their Tsaesci riders; creatures with human-like torsos and a long snake tail bottom half that wrapped around the dragons' necks. Someone who appears to be the leader wearing black Akavir-style armour commands his troops to capture Ahbiilok and the Blades in a different Akaviri tongue. The Tsaesci are attacked by flaming arrows from within the forest as figures in dark robe-like outfits and masks throw purple smoke bombs at the Blades and Ahbiilok.

When the purple smoke cleared the Blades and Ahbiilok disappeared as the Tsaesci searched for them. The Tsaesci leader ordered his men to scout the area and take flight. The Blades and Ahbiilok are teleported into a cave via a purple sphere. "Where are we?" Nine-Toes wondered. "Hey, where did Tyermaillin go?" asked Nisfar.

"Your Elven friend is safe in the hands of our shamans." a powerful voice boomed. "Who said that?!" Elone asked in caution as she brandished her sword. "We are the remnants of the Akavir civilization. We have waited for the Dragonguard to return with the fabled Dragonborn. But as we waited the return of the Dragonguard, we were caught in the crossfire of the Ka Po' Tun and the Tsaesci and were killed, enslaved so we hid underground." the voice answerd. "Well, aren't you going to show yourself?" asked Elone threateningly. An elderly man with yellowish skin, squinted eyes and an unusually long, pointed white beard wearing black robes with dragons decorating the fabric, approached them with an escort of men in black masks and robes.

"I am Elder Tachibana Yoshi, councilman of Shin Akavir. Many thought we had become extinct, but we fled underground for centuries. We sent our spies watch you then rescue you when you were in danger of capture." Yoshi explained. "Why is Ahbiilok here, then?" Nisfar asked. "He was accidentally teleported here. Luckily his plan to rid you will not come to fruition because of our intervention." Yoshi replied. "And I could have been rid of witnesses if they didn't come!" Ahbiilok exclaimed angrily. "Back in Vvardenfell, why did you attack me out of the blue when you were hiding?" Nisfar asked Ahbiilok.

"I spied on you for many years and I knew if I killed you I would be known as the Dovah who ended the life of the Nerevarine. All Dov would fear me as you have escaped death many times; I have seen all of them." Ahbiilok explained. "Wait, what? You have seen me die before? How is that even possible?" Nisfar asked. "That is enough, we will detain the dragon and we will teleport you back to your large mushroom. Take this spell tome: it is a teleportation spell that allows teleportation to Shin Akavir. We will take care of your friend and the dragon. You can visit them anytime." Yoshi said as he handed Nisfar an aquamarine book. Without a single word the Blades are teleported back to the mushroom base by the purple smoke bombs.

"We should really get some sleep. Nine-Toes, you and Gildan are on lookout." Nisfar commanded tiredly. "Yes sir, I'll be the…" Nine-Toes said before he dozed off. "Grand Spymaster Nisfar Adlathil, since Journeyman Nine-Toes is not fit for the duty, shall I take his place as lookout?" Elone asked. "Request *YAWNS* accepted." Nisfar confirmed. Excluding Elone and a Bosmer woman, the Blades enter the mushroom base as the unconscious Nine-Toes is carried in by Nisfar and the other Redguard woman.

The next day the Blades are woken up by Gildan at around dawn before they find Nisfar is reading through the spell tome in front of a window. "Grand Spymaster, have you been reading that all night?" asked Elone. "No, just when I heard Nine-Toes suddenly waking up with his crossbow out and then I decided to read this book the Elder gave me. This is amazing; weeks or maybe even years of magic training all put into into one book. I wonder what they think of next." Nisfar explained in awe as he flipped to another page. When Nisfar finished the book it destroyed itself, leaving behind no remains whatsoever, not even a speck of ash.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

"What just happened?" Nisfar wondered in confusion. "The book just blew up! This is the reason why spells should be taught practically, knowledge of magic can only be contained within the mind and not some fragile sheets of paper!" the Bosmer ranted. "There's nothing left. No ash, no scrap and not a single burn on my palms, I didn't even feel anything. That was close." a shocked Nisfar commented. "I shall be visiting the Akavir and Tyermaillin, I will be back in a few hours or so. While I'm gone all of you should start building a new ship and gathering essentials for the trip back." Nisfar instructed as he prepares a teleportation spell in the form of a white orb with purple sparks in his hands. He casts the spell on the ground and disappears.

He arrives on a small arched pedestal and was greeted by guards clad in armour similar to the Blades and armed with katanas. "Hello." Nisfar greeted. One guard spoke in a strange language and appears to be talking to Nisfar. Another man who appears to be higher in rank approaches the guards and speaks to them in the same language before the guards return to their original, stiff stances. "My apologies about your welcome, we had never seen some… thing like you before and are afraid of anything that does not resemble normal men. Elder Tachibana appointed me to come to the north gate to escort you. But where are my manners? My name is Spymaster Onodera Hayabusa, Second-in-command of Akavir Espionage and Assassination." the Akaviri greeted.

"My name is Grand Spymaster Nisfar Adlathil. Where is your superior?" Nisfar asked. "Our previous Grand Spymaster was captured and I was about to be promoted until we heard of another Grand Spymaster: you." Hayabusa explained. "Well, my team is leaving in a few months so I can't stay. Consider yourself Grand Spymaster Hayabusa. Now, are we going to wherever your base is?" Nisfar said. "Yes, sir." Hayabusa replied. The two walk down a hallway until they reach a fenced cliff where they find a grand city inside a cavern, the ceiling magically altered to look like a sky.

"This is amazing! Where are we?" asked Nisfar. "We are in Shin Akavir; a city beneath the surface. This is Level One. Our mages created a bubble above the city to show the sky from above the surface. Don't ask me how they achieved this." Hayabusa explained proudly. "In Tamriel, there was once a race of Elves who lived underground who called themselves Dwemer. Funnily enough they are average sized and were called Dwarved by Giants, because… well you can guess." Nisfar commented. "I always dreamed of going to Tamriel. There are descendants of Tamriellics who were captured by the Tsaesci and brought here who live in the lower levels of the city. The Elves always talked about home and what they tell us amazes me. Once this land finds peace maybe that dream will become a reality. Now, if you would follow me…" Hayabusa instructed. The two walk to a glowing purple rune at the edge where they are teleported down to the city.

Nisfar puts on his bonemold helmet to not scare the locals. "Strange helmet, I smell something strange from it." Hayabusa commented. "My armour is made of ground bones mixed with resin that's shaped into armour. It sounds brittle but trust me, it's as strong as steel." Nisfar explained as he knocked on his helmet, making a hollow knocking sound. They walk down a market where they see stands selling potted miniature trees, sacks of white seeds and many unfamiliar vegetables being attended by Akaviri and few Tamriellic races such as Redguards, Nords, and Altmer. "Akavir has strange fauna, especially these miniature trees. It must have been a miracle to miniaturise them." Nisfar commented as he picked up a miniature potted tree at one stall.

"These are called bonsai. They are carefully cut clippings from trees. We consider them an art as they take much effort to make them. Do you want one?" Hayabusa asked. "Sure, how much?" Nisfar asked. "I'll take care of it, sir." Hayabusa said as he took coins with square holes in the centre from a purse. He speaks to the elderly shopkeeper and buys the bonsai. "Here you go. We should not be stalling any longer. We should get to the temple immediately." Hayabusa said as he handed Nisfar a bonsai in a rectangular brown ceramic pot adorned with a leaf pattern in white.

"Where is it exactly?" Nisfar asked as he put the bonsai in his knapsack. "It's at the centre of this level." Hayabusa said. "Please tell me you have some form of public transportation. This place must be huge and we're only at the edge." Nisfar groaned. Hayabusa whistles before a two-wheeled horse-drawn carriage pulls up. He speaks to the carriage driver and sits in one of the back seats.

"Please, sit." Hayabusa offered a seat to Nisfar. Nisfar hops onto the other seat before the carriage drives away from the market. About an hour later they arrive at a temple similar to Cloud Ruler Temple, but larger. "How many people work here?" asked Nisfar as he got off the carriage and Hayabusa paid the driver. "There are about a thousand people, two-thirds being warriors and the others are council members, blacksmiths and others." Hayabusa answered. "Is my friend in there?" Nisfar asked.

"Yes, he's fine. He's in the infirmary." Hayabusa answered. They enter the temple and find a huge circular room with a garden in the centre and many hallways with symbols above them. "Where is the infirmary?" Nisfar asked. "Through the hallway on the middle right but Elder Yoshi wanted to see you first. Oi, get back here!" Hayabusa yelled as Nisfar runs according to his directions. Nisfar races through the hallway and enters a room with several beds with Tyermaillin lying on a corner bed being tended to by a robed Akaviri woman.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, Tyermaillin. It's me, Nisfar. How are you feeling?" Nisfar asked Tyermaillin, who was half awake. "I'm feeling okay, besides my arm. How is everyone else, did we catch the dragon?" Tyermaillin asked. "Yes, all thanks to you. You showed bravery like nobody else in this unit, mostly because this is an espionage unit and don't see much action. Because of your bravery I'm going to promote you from Journeyman to Finder. For now you should rest, we're building a ship and should return soon." Nisfar explained. "How does my arm look? I can't bear to look." asked Tyermaillin. "I see bandages, but no blood. Probably fixing up the bones, standard restoration can only so much." Nisfar answered as he rolled up Tyermaillin's long sleeve.

"Well, I guess that means I'm fine. Wait, where are we? Nobody here speaks Tamriellic." Tyermaillin asked. "We're in Shin Akavir. It's a city under Akavir. This is the Dragonguard Headquarters." Nisfar explained as he helped Tyermaillin sit up. "And who helped me?" Tyermaillin asked. "That's not important now, I need to meet someone first." Nisfar said. Suddenly the temple starts rumbling and parts of the ceiling falls down and lamps are crushed. "What's happening?" Nisfar wondered as he looked at the ceiling.

"The dragon has escaped! Elder Yoshi saw the dragon escaping!" exclaimed Grand Spymaster Hayabusa angrily.

"But, how did he know beforehand? I wondered how the Elder was sure I would arrive and send you to pick me up." Nisfar asked. "He can see the future! He saw your arrival and the dragon escaping! You could have prevented the escape if you have hurried!" Hayabusa yelled angrily. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Nisfar asked angrily. Yoshi and more soldiers enter the room. "Grand Spymaster Nisfar, the dragon has not escaped but is being captured!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"By who?" Nisfar asked. "The Ka Po' Tun! Tosh Raka plans to invade Tamriel after he rids Akavir of the Tsaesci. He wants to use the dragon to create potions to transform his soldier into dragons!" Yoshi exclaimed. "What about my team?" Nisfar asked. "They will capture the rest of your team soon, so I will teleport you and your friend away now." Yoshi explained before throwing purple smoke bombs. The two are teleported in purple smoke and arrive outside the base.

"Blades, front and centre!" Nisfar commanded, cupping his hands to his mouth and shouting to the building. The Blades exit and line up in front of Nisfar. "Reporting for duty, sir!" they saluted simultaneously. "Blades, we are in imminent danger. The Ka Po' Tun have captured Ahbiilok from the Akaviri and we're next on the list. There's no point going to the Akavir's settlement as it has been infiltrated by Ka Po' Tun soldiers. Here's what we need to do: half of us should resume construction on the ship while the rest should defend the base to their ability. No questions, we need to hurry. Go!" commanded Nisfar. Elone, the other Redguard and the Bosmer resume construction hurriedly while Nisfar, Nine-Toes and the Breton mage take aim at the jungle with crossbows and spells.

The Blades hear a roar in the sky and see an orange dragon with whiskers and stripes many times larger than Ahbiilok. It lands on part of the jungle, crushing entire trees beneath his feet. "What is that?!" Tyermaillin yelled. "I am Tosh Raka! God of the Ka Po' Tun! We have been watching you and you have proved to be very useful for my future conquest of Tamriel. You have information that I will need. If you come with me willingly I will spare your life." Tosh Raka warned. "Grand Spymaster, what do you say about this?" Tyermaillin asked.

Nisfar pulled out Trueflame and Hopesfire, his twin flaming swords and charges at Tosh Raka. The dragon shouted " **Fus Ro Dah!** " at Nisfar and he is blown away by a so much force that he is blown miles away from the island and destroys the ship and tower. "Spymaster!" Tyermaillin cried before being hit by a paralysis spell. Ka Po' Tun soldiers emerge from the jungle and pick up the paralysed Blades and carry them away as Tosh Raka flies away, scattering debris into the water as if they were never there. Kerepu walks towards the Ka Po' Tun with a scowling face and a key in his hand.

"Henshin!" he yelled before inserting the key into the top of a bulky belt, opening a mechanism on the belt resembling a paper door displaying an image of a broccoli. A full chainmail suit with an Akaviri helmet with a green broccoli-shaped faceplate is conjured onto his body. " **Broccoli Plate!** " A dramatic voice from the belt yelled as a giant metal broccoli materialises Kerepu head and turns into a chestplate. He conjures a hammer resembling a broccoli and attacks the soldiers. Nisfar awakens on a small island with parts of the ship and the base on shore and a fort on a hill.

He limps towards the fort and searches inside, but finds empty crates and barrels. "Nothing, I knew it. I can't believe I expected food to be in here." Nisfar complained. "I'll just make another base here. Luckily I still have some spores with me." Nisfar said. He buries soul gems and the spores outside the fort. "It'll take a while to build a boat. I need to get back to Tamriel and warn the Blades." Nisfar thought as he looked at a tropical tree. Five years later he finishes a small boat and sails west to Tamriel.

In another few months he arrives and finds that Vvardenfell has been destroyed. Feeling shame of not being able to save his homeland, he wandered Tamriel in secret. At one point he was given a vision by Azura of meeting the Dragonborn and the Morag Tong finding him. After he fulfilled the vision he was found by the Aldmeri Dominion and sent himself back to the small island to live in peace.

THE END


End file.
